spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Fortitude Valley (Sesame Street)
Fortitude Valley is 686RWU's, 050YAT's, AlbertAnnerley06's, Tympfan06's and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200's collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's TV show, Sesame Street. Fortitude Valley does not sit in a Brisbane suburb, Fortitude Valley (despite the name). Instead this Sesame Street parody sits in a Brisbane suburb close to Fortitude Valley. Fortitude Valley's features included: * Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor plays Big Bird (and appeared in this Sesame Street parody as Wonder Woman); * Young Anna from Frozen plays Elmo; * Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Bob (and appeared in this Sesame Street parody as Alice); * Princess Amber from Sofia the First ''and '''Elizabeth Swann' from Pirates of the Caribbean play Gordon and Susan respectively (and Princess Amber appears in a Chinese Elizabeth Swann outfit like in ''Bulimba Creek'' and ''Carina Heights''); * Wonder Woman from Justice League plays Grover; * Princess Sofia from Sofia the First plays Cookie Monster (and appeared in this Sesame Street parody as Mildred Hubble); * Poppy Peepleson and Edgar Peepleson from Vampirina play as Bert and Ernie respectively * Rarity plays Oscar the Grouch, and; * Fortitude Valley makes use of Toowong font (or BT Fleet Numbering Font) as the font for episode numbers during the first 23 seasons. Fortitude Valley only parodies Sesame Street's Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 37 (2006) except for Season 7 (1975-1976). Cast * Elmo - Young Anna (Frozen) * Big Bird - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Bob - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Grover - Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Gordon and Susan - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) and Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Roosevelt Franklin - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Granny Bird - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Maria - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Luis - Kristoff (Frozen) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Countess von Backwards - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Biff - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Sully - Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Two-Headed Monster - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) and Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Telly Monster - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Hoots the Owl - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Benny Rabbit - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Herry Monster - Cassandra (Tangled the Series) * Ovejita - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Gonzo (Muppets) * Linda - Elsa (Frozen) * Miles - Joy (Inside Out) * Olivia - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gabi - Hallie (Doc McStuffins) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery The Cast Young Anna.jpeg Isabel.jpg JennyFoxworth.png Wonder Woman.jpg Mike Wazowski 2002.png Rarity.png Amber from Sofia the First.png Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8162564-728-484.jpg Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg Edgar Peepleson-2.png IMG 1242.PNG Aladdin.png Jasmine Pose.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Princess Elena.png Rapunzel.png Kristoff.png Maud.jpg Queen Grimhilde.png Charlotte La Bouff.jpg Harry Potter.jpg Hector Barbossa.jpg Duchess the White Cat-0.png Hildegard.png Tia Dalma.jpeg Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png Jessie the Cowgirl.png Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg Princess Daisy Cliche.png Tiana.png Moana.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Pauline.png Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg JakeGiant3.jpg Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png Cassandra.png Lambiewave.png Nala.png Gonzo Transparent.png ElsaPose.png Alice.png Ariel the Mermaid.png Hallie The Hippo.png Character images (Fortitude Valley) Young Anna.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Isabel.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Jenny Foxworth.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Wonder Woman.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Mike Wazowski.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Rarity.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Amber.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Elizabeth Swann.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Poppy Peepleson.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Edgar Peepleson.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Sofia.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Aladdin.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Jasmine.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Flik.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Elena.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Rapunzel.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Kristoff.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Maud Moonshine.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Evil Queen Snow White.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Charlotte la Bouff.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Harry Potter.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Hector Barbossa.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Duchess.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Hildegard.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Tia Dalma.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Beanstalk Jack.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Jessie.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Bing Bong.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Ellie.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Daisy.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Tiana.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Moana Waialiki.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Princess Peach.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Pauline.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Goldie Locks.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Little Red Riding Hood -Goldie & Bear-.jpg Fortitude Valley Dot (my version).jpeg (Fortitude Valley) Pirate Jake.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Penny Forrester.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Cassandra.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Lambie.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Nala.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Gonzo.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Elsa.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Alice.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Ariel.jpg (Fortitude Valley) Hallie.jpg External websites * https://fortitude-valley.fandom.com/wiki/ - website for Fortitude Valley (Sesame Street) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:NET Category:686RWU Category:050YAT Category:Tympfan06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Brisbane City Council